queen_goofandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Fulton
Jack Fulton is the son of Victor Fulton. Time in Fantastic City(2011; February 2016-February 24, 2017) Vendetta against Andy Goo(2011) Jack and his father, Victor, came to Fantastic City in hopes of avenging Robert Fulton(Jack's brother). Robert committed suicide, and Jack and Victor held Andy Goo responsible because he abandoned Robert. Victor and Jack then did the unthinkable when they replaced Andy with a doppelganger. They thought they got away with it, but then the real Andy broke free, and Victor and Jack were sent to prison. Return as Justin Shaw(February 2016-April 2016) Jack returned to Fantastic City, but this time, with a new face and a new identity, "Justin Shaw". "Justin" was introduced as the C.E.O of a cable network, and he eventually hit it off with Clara McGuire, Andy's sister. One day, Gina Fulton visited "Justin's" office, and it was revealed that Justin Shaw was really Jack Fulton. The details of Jack's transformation into Justin were not explained at the time, but Gina and Jack instead discussed their plans to take over the criminal underworld of Fantastic City, and destroy Lucas Cambino in the process. Gina wanted to also kill Andy, because she blames him for Robert's death, but Jack wanted to stick to eliminating Lucas. It was later revealed that Jack was working for Kadmos Masters. As it turns out, Kadmos paid a judge off to get Jack out of prison, and then he arranged to get him a new face and a new identity, in case Kadmos ever wanted to use Jack for a mission one day. Kadmos then brought Jack to Fantastic City in order to get revenge on Lucas for having him arrested in Ireland. Kadmos was unpleased with how slow things were moving, so he had Jack beat up, and he proceeded to threaten him. Later, Kadmos was convinced by Jane Goo to let his vendettas go, so he told Jack that he was on his own. Meanwhile, Lucas was getting closer and closer to discovering Jack's true identity. Lucas ordered Nico, his enforcer, to plant a bug in Gina's phone, and Lucas ended up overhearing Gina talking to Jack. Lucas then had Nico find out who Gretta was talking to, and Nico revealed to him that it was Justin Shaw! Lucas put two and two together, and realized that Justin Shaw was really Jack Fulton. Later, Jack and Gina received a shipment, which turned out to be rigged with explosives. Lucas then revealed himself, and the two organizations engaged in a shootout. Nico ended up being killed during the shootout, and Gina was shot. Once the Cambino organization had left, Jack approached Gina, who begged him to help her. Jack refused, stating that Gina has been nothing but a hinderance, and he then shot her in the head! Jack then had his men dispose of the murder weapon, just as Andy showed up. Jack revealed his identity to Andy, and Andy was shocked. As the news began to spread, Clara found out Jack's true identity, and she broke up with him. Trying to win back Clara(May 2016-July 2016) After Clara dumped him, Jack made numerous attempts to try and win her back, but Clara kept rejecting him. The final blow was when Jack discovered that Clara was now dating Rex Connell. Jack then decided to leave Fantastic City, for good. Goo family heirloom(July 2016-August 2016) Jack got on a plane to Paris, and found himself in the company of Gretta Cambino, Lucas' sister. Jack and Gretta sniped at each other, but then Jack noticed that Andy, along with Bethany Wilson, were also on the flight. Jack and Gretta decided to follow Andy and Bethany, hoping to find out their reasoning for being in Paris. They soon discovered that they were after a Goo family heirloom, which was located in Peru. Jack and Gretta followed Andy and Bethany to Peru, and ended up being captured by Indians. The Indians, however, let them go and leaded them to the temple, seeing them as their tribes saviors. Once they got inside the temple, Jack betrayed Gretta when he pulled a gun on her, and then he tied her up. Jack then ended up in the treasure room, but was then knocked out by Andy. Soon after, Andre Stanpatos, along with Gretta, held Jack, Andy, and Bethany at gunpoint, demanding that they hand over the heirloom. Andy and Bethany ended up overpowering Andre and Gretta, and they and Jack dragged Gretta along with them when they left, leaving Andre. Once their plane was in the air, it was revealed that Andre had snuck on, and he took all of them hostage. Andy was fortunately able to disarm Andre, however, and everyone survived. Interaction with Ciara Goo/Brain tumor(August 2016-) Once Jack returned from Peru, he ran into Gretta and told her to tell Lucas to stay out of his way. Lucas soon visited Jack at the Fulton mansion, and threatened Jack. Jack fought back by threatening Lydia Masters, Lucas' girlfriend. This upset Lucas, and he almost attacked Jack, but was stopped by one of Jack's body guards. Once Lucas was gone, Jack had a vision of his "darker half" encouraging him to kill Lydia, but Jack refused. Later, Jack ran into Ciara Goo and he attempted to strike up a friendship with her, after seeing her upset, but Ciara refused to associate with him. Then, Jack once again had a vision of his darker half, who once again insisted that he kill Lydia. This time, Ciara came across Jack arguing with himself. She was curious about what was happening, and Jack brushed it off as him talking to himself. Jack then asked Ciara for advice about redemption, and Ciara told him that if he expects redemption, then he has to actually try and change. Before their discussion could go any further, Jack collapsed, and Ciara rushed him to the hospital. Jack wanted to leave because he was certain that he was fine, but Doctor Acerbi later diagnosed him with a inoperable brain tumor. Jack felt like his life was over, until he remembered that his aunt, Louise Fulton, knew a specialist in brain tumors. Louise came to Fantastic, and she later called her friend, Doctor Richard Burns, to come look at him. Richard, with the help of Ciara, broke into Acerbi's office and stole the C.T. scan of Jack's brain. Richard deduced that he would be able to use a drug on Jack to shrink the tumor, but Acerbi forbidded it. While in the hospital, Jack ended up breaking out and going to see Clara, thinking that they were still together. Jack then took Clara hostage because he thought that she would "expose" his identity(unaware that everyone knows he is Jack Fulton). Clara was able to get through to him, and Jack returned to the hospital. Richard then secretly gave Jack the drug, hoping that it would shrink the tumor.The cure worked, and Jack was able to have the tumor removed. After the tumor/Jack's Demise. Once Jack was in the clear, he received a threatening visit from Lucas, who told Jack that now that the tumor was removed, there is nothing stopping Lucas from killing him. Soon after, Jack and Ciara were having a conversation, when Jack was suddenly shot by one of Lucas' hitmen. Jack survived, but he figured it was only a matter of time before Lucas tried again. Jack later teamed up with Ciara to help her investigate her ex, Vincent Stevens, who she felt was up to no good. With Jack's help, Ciara discovered a connection between Vincent and Gus, a man that Lucas was working with(Though, they didn't know it at the time). After Gus nearly killed Lydia, Jack and Ciara pieced together that Lucas was actually working for Vincent, and that Vincent was the one who forced Lucas to put a hit out on Jack. Jack and Ciara, with the help of Gretta and Lydia, devised a plan to trap Vincent. Ciara went to con Vincent into confessing, while wearing a wire, so that Jack, Gretta, and Lydia could listen in. Vincent confessed, and after a showdown with Ciara, ended up jumping off of the balcony of his hotel room. The next day, Jack learned that Vincent escaped the hospital, and was now on the loose. Vincent's escape didn't last long, however, as he was knocked unconscious by Theo Douglas, and turned over to the police. Vincent was later killed in police custody, and Jack called Ciara over to his house to celebrate. While they were celebrating, Jack got a text from "Lucas" asking him to meet at a cabin in the woods. Jack agreed to the meeting, and Ciara accompanied him. Ciara waited in the car, while Jack went to the cabin to talk to Lucas. However, as soon as he opened the cabin door, the cabin exploded, presumably killing Jack in the process. TRIVIA -Jack was originally going to return in 2014 for QG's tenth anniversary, but his return was scrapped. -Jack came close to being one of Corey Cambino's victims, but it was then decided that Jack would live. -Jack was originally going to be paired with Gretta Cambino.